Cuando niños
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Ignorar el titulo xD es un regalo e inspiracion, si lees espero les guste n.n ligero TadashixHiro mas centrado en su lazo de hermanos.


Cuando uno es niño comete errores, incluso siendo adulto tendrá sus defectos. Por ejemplo la relación de hermanos. Las hay buenas así como terribles si no preguntarles a Caín y Abel. Y Tadashi Hamada no fue la excepción en sufrir cuando su hermano Hiro nació años después.

A eso sumarle que recién estaba la perdida de los padres de ambos fue una transición muy dura para el mayor de los Hamada. En la escuela siempre fue brillante, destacaba aunque no lo quisiera asi, era natural en el pero todo eso disminuyo en esa trágica época. Un infante no es lo suficientemente maduro para manejar tantas cosas juntas y, que el menor empezara a superarlo prácticamente en todo no ayudaba nada. Era mejor simplemente, envidia es lo que comenzó a sentir por su hermanito menor...

Y aunque pasaban los años el vinculo entre ellos avanzaba pero muy lento, negligencia mayormente de parte de Tadashi que, aun pese a los incluso momentos divertidos que ya compartían de vez en cuando, en la balanza pesaba mas la envidia hacia el mas pequeño provocando alguna grosería hacia el menor incluso el rechazo físico, dejándolo solo en la habitación que compartían pese a los regaños de tía Cass.

Hasta que un día eso debió cambiar solo que no lo recordaba.

Hiro tendría alrededor de diez años teniendo Tadashi catorce, para este entonces ya vivían con Tía Cass desde hace mucho. El mayor de los Hamada llevaba ya días sin hablarle al menor por seguro alguna tontería sin importancia, una rutina que ya no era de extrañarse para Hiro. Entonces, ese nublado día de por si ya era un mal augurio, tía Cass llego tarde a casa (prácticamente de noche), las diez de la noche.

-¡Niños!-cerrando la puerta de la cafetería llamo a ambos, apresurada dejando unas cosas en una mesa para clientes durante el día.

De inmediato Tadashi dejo de trabajar en su proyecto para la escuela y acudió al llamado de su tía seguido por Hiro quien iba en silencio pues sabia que su hermano no gustaba de hablar con el seguido. Aunque pasaban buenos ratos aun no conectaban como Hiro deseaba...que se podía hacer.

-¿Si tía?-Tadashi sabia que algo andaba mal, pues la que era casi como una madre para el tenia un gesto preocupado y por como tecleaba el celular podía deducir que no estaba bien del todo.

-Dashi cariño, debo salir de urgencia-comenzó a explicar mientras le entregaba al mas grande un manojo de llaves-. Ya sabes como cerrar la casa, necesito que cuides de Hiro y Mochi, no tardare-siguio explicando a la par que le daba un beso en la frente.

Confiaba en el mayor obviamente, sabia que estarían bien...y lo necesitaba.

-¿Que ocurre tía?-la curiosidad de Hiro le llevo a preguntar antes que su hermano mayo.

-Un familiar tuvo un accidente cariño-explico sin dar detalle; sospechaba que su hermana jamas aprobaría que a su edad le dijera como era un choque con muertos de por medio-. Obedece a Tadashi ¿Si? No jueguen con la estufa, hay comida de la cafetería del día de hoy en el refri, no le abran a extraños-daba instrucciones con el corazón estrujado, no quería dejarlos solos pero no tenia elección.

-Con cuidado Tía Cass-pidió Tadashi despidiéndose en la puerta de ella.

-No tardare-prometió finalmente dando un besito en la frente a ambos para salir.

Se quedo solo asegurándose de que Tadashi cerrará la puerta con llave y bajara las persianas, hecho esto se retiro a toda velocidad en su auto quedando finalmente ambos pequeños solos.

Hiro tras observar como el vehículo de su tía se alejaba dando vuelta en una esquina cerro la persiana que faltaba para subir las escaleras a brinquitos, entusiasmado por la aventura de quedarse solo con su hermano.

-Que emocionante, ¿Y si un fantasma nos asusta?-decía divertido mientras buscaba que cenar en el refri.

Tadashi que subió las escaleras con el ocio mas grande que jamas tuvo antes tomo asiento en una de las sillas. Bufo con fastidio, ¿A este porque le emocionaba tanto? Rodó los ojos y se aproximo a donde su hermano buscaba que comer.

-A un lado cabeza hueca-anuncio divertido, entre empujones y broma logro quitar a Hiro para ayudarle a encontrar algo que comer-. Esta casa no tiene una historia trágica de por medio por lo tanto es imposible casi nula la posibilidad de que haya algún espectro aquí Hiro-replico sonando como un sabelotodo.

En su cerebro sonaba mejor que Hiro, nos había que para Hiro parecía que escuchaba a una celebridad...la vida da vueltas ¿No?

-Bueno bueno...¿Y si construyo un detector de actividad paranormal?-propuso el menos ya imaginando los planos en su cuaderno de la tarea.

-Ya deja eso y come-Tadashi le corto con el tema dejando unas salchichas en un plato para Hiro y otras para el.

A primera vista ambos hermanos detectaron que algo no iba bien.

-No se ve bien-Hiro olfateo con desconfianza su plato-. Se ve raro-hizo mueca de asco ante la idea de comer algo de esas salchichas.

-Venga, tía Cass compra mañana el mandado y no podemos desperdiciar-Tadashi en el fondo concordaba con Hiro pero debía ser responsable y tomar las decisiones-. Anda come, o amanecerás muerto por inanición-finalizo dando el ejemplo comiendo un bocado.

-¿Por quien me tomas?-Hiro bromeo ofendido por decirle algo tan tonto.

-Mira, puedes comer aire o en su defecto molestar a Tía Cass como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas-Tadashi le replico haciéndole cargo de consciencia a su hermanito y a esa edad no era tan difícil.

El menor solo bufo cansado de esa platica...pero no quería causarle mas aspiraciones a su tía así que sin mas comenzó a comer sin quejarse mas.

Terminaron de cenar y ambos lavaron sus trastes para retirarse a su habitación en el ultimo piso. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, o al menos eso fue. Ambos se recostaron en sus respectivas camas y sin mas durmieron hasta que alrededor de las 12:45 algo perturbo el sueño de Tadashi, parecía un sonido gutural...pero los monstruos no existían, luego sonó como si alguien...¡Hiro se ahogaba! Retiro la separación de ambas camas solo para toparse con su hermano en los pies de su cama: había un rastro de vomito a lado de donde su hermano dormía, este rastro seguía hasta dar al piso y su hermano se encontraba encorvado aun expulsando ese malestar pero al fin en el piso. Mas pronto que tarde se aproximo al menor con mucha preocupación; sujeto su frente ayudándole como podía, estaba asustado por Hiro.

-No me toques...iugh...-murmuro entre horcadas el menor avergonzado terriblemente con su hermano mayor.

Tadashi entendía porque: su ropa estaba sucia de vomito al igual que su cara y cama. Pero eso no le importo al mayor, de repente todo el rechazo, envidia o siquiera fastidio por su hermano menor desapareció en un dos por tres. Fue como ver una película a cámara lenta, amaba a su hermano, como reían, como compartían sus conocimientos, cosas divertidas en las redes sociales, realmente era como su mejor amigo y jamas lo pensó así hasta ese momento. Hiro sujetaba su propio estomago que le dolía demasiado, al menos el vomito había parado y de alguna forma se sentía mejor.

-Ven-al ver que su hermanito ya se sentía mejor le enderezó con extremo cuidado.

Estaba sudoroso, se quejaba demasiado por el dolor y su estado maltrecho le hizo sentir pésimo por no haber impedido que Hiro enfermara por esa comida echada a perder. Con cuidado le retiro la playera sucia y sus pantalones que se hallaban sucios. Hiro forcejeo un poco, pues sentís que molestaba a Tadashi con toda esa porquería que había provocado.

Rápidamente quito las cobijas que fueron suficientes para no penetrar en el colchón y la llevo a la lavadora trayendo de regreso cobijas limpias para la cama de su hermano. Fugaz tendió la cama de Hiro y le ayudo a recostarse de nuevo, después fue al baño y regreso con un balde pequeño con agua y una toalla la cual mojo poco a poco para limpiar brazos, pecho y rostro de Hiro y para finalizar fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y medicina que sabia tía Cass tenia en casos como estos.

-Toma bebe esto-le pidió ayudándole a tomar asiento en su cama.

El menor acato y tras lograrlo lentamente ingirió la pastilla que su hermano mayor le dio. Se quedo observando maltrecho como Tadashi regresaba con un balde y trapeador en manos, algo había cambiado en el mayor, muy en el fondo lo sentía.

-Perdóname Dashi-dijo débilmente al ver como su hermano ya se había manchado las manos por llevar las cobijas junto con su ropa.

Y por si no fuera poco ahora trapeaba esa asquerosidad, ¡No quería molestarlo así! De por si sentía que no le quería ahora tras hacer todo esto...se maldijo en su mente.

Tadashi solo le miro tras haber escuchado su disculpa, dándose cuenta del daño que le había causado hasta entonces al menor. El no tenia la culpa de sus complejos, ni de su inmadurez al tenerle envidia al menor...quiso llorar honestamente pero debía ser fuerte, debía cuidar de el hasta que tía Cass llegara de su salida.

Y no lo haría solo hasta que llegara tía Cass pues al fin se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su hermano y se odiaba por todo el daño que le había provocado tras todos sus desplantes y estupideces. Sonrió levemente para acercarse a su hermanito, le recostó tras haberse limpiado las manos con servilletas que el trajo y le coloco una compresa de agua fría para ayudarle a bajar su temperatura.

-Eres mi hermano-dijo observando lo feliz que era Hiro de oír eso-. No me das asco, recuestate y descansa, cuando llegue tía Cass te llevaremos al doctor-añadio dándose media vuelta para mirarle de reojo por sobre su hombro-. Y, si te sientes mejor en la tarde noche...podemos empezar a trabajar en el robot que me dijiste-le sonrió inmensamente para retirarse a limpiar el trapeador con el balde pues su lugar era en el patio.

Aquello Hiro no lo vio venir en absoluto, al fin pasaba... al fin su hermano no le rechazaba mas, la idea de que Tadashi le viera como un amigo y no un fastidio le alegro inmensamente. Tadashi se había preocupado terriblemente por su hermanito...tanto que tuvo que verlo así de enfermo para darse cuenta debió que se estaba perdiendo.

Regreso a la habitación encontrando a Hiro dormido plácidamente. Tomo una silla y se sentó a lado de su cama hasta quedarse dormido pues no se arriesgaría a que algo malo le volviera a pasar.

Lastima que Tadashi enfermo también pero afortunadamente fue hasta que tía Cass regreso.

...

-Luna a Tadashi-una voz cantarina, de Hiro le saco del recuerdo.

El mayor de los Hamada bostezo para mirar al menor que se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirándole extrañado.

-Que, ¿Te gusto?-le molesto sonriendo cómplice.

A lo que Hiro carcajeó sin mas un tanto sonrojado por el estúpido comentario de su hermano mayor.

-Me gustaría Mochi antes que tu-replico golpeando su brazo derecho a lo cual Tadashi le siguió el juego sobando la zona golpeada-. Me asustas, miras la nada así como perdido-siguio un tanto mas enserio, preocupado.

Tadashi le observo por segundos...era el mismo rostro de hacia años pero ya no era mas un niño...bueno no del todo, el tiempo no pasaba en vano y el lazo que habían creado valía mas que el oro.

-Pensaba lo mucho que te amo hermanito-le respondió finalmente con tono meloso exagerado mientras le abrazaba estrujandolo sin misericordia.

-¡Ewwwww!-el menor entre risa y dolor forcejeo por su vida-. No me toques nerd...¡Soy alérgico a tu ñoñez!-agrego carcajeándose ya sin forcejear.

Tadashi le soltó riendo de igual forma para mirarle una vez mas. Suspiro para ponerse a andar.

-Acompáñame, debo ajustar a Baymax-le pidió encaminándose a las escaleras de la habitación.

-Ok, pero me compras algo-Hiro condiciono adelantándose bajando raudo las escaleras, jugar así aunque no lo creyeran era lo que mas disfrutaban ambos.

Tadashi guardó ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón tras ponerse su gorra característica. La vida da muchas vueltas y agradecía inmensamente el haberse dado cuenta a tiempo y enmendar sus errores.

Después de todo las cosas pasan por algo ¿No?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya se ya se que final tan chato xDDD me quejo de mis productoras de videojuegos preferidas pero yo soy peor que ellas a la hora de cerrar algo TUT una disculpa por ello.

Pues bueno solo tengo que decir que esto se me ocurrio por una vivencia personal y claro debia plasmarla en estos mis hermanos favoritos pues estoy terriblemente identificada con ellos uwu9 ojala sea de su agrado. Nacio tambien porque tenia sabido que antes Tadashi cuando eran niños no se llevaba del todo bien con Hiro y le envidiaba y cosas asi, segun yo, pero de estar en un error pueden tomar esto como un AU o el malviaje de una loca xD. Cualquier comentario bienvenido pero ya saben respeto digo somos seres inteligentes para dialogar creo yo :D. Me disculpo por los errores ortoraficos que llegue a tener, lo hice en nota rapida y se me pasan :v

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Para mi hermana: no hay dia que no te extrañe mugrosa! Pronto regresare a tu lado asi que cuidate mucho si? Lo que mas me conmueve de Hiro y Tadashi es el hecho de que, si en verdad Tadashi envidiaba a Hiro de pequeños, con solo cinco años de diferencia, ver el cariño que se tienen y el lazo que muesran en la peli...no puedo ver la pelicula sin acordarme de ti. Espero te agrade este pequeño regalo, salio del cocoro, y si, esta basada en lo de la mortadela de aquella vez xD espero lo recuerdes, justo hoy recorde po tu pregunta "Cuando nos empezamos a llevar tan bien...?" fue a partir de aqui yay, porque ni siquiera el baile ayayayayay de Shaoran habia surgido xD me llego el flashazo con mucha fuerza sabes? Lo unibo bueno de esa vez que enfermaste primero despues papa y al final yo xD fue que me di cuenta lo mucho que te necesito y amo :') eres como la mejor amiga que siempre tuve y casi pierdo por tonta. Y añadi ya sabes el ligero toque TadashixHiro que tanto amamos como extra o! Se que me has perdonado pero jamas dejare de disculparme por todo el daño que por infantil te hice x'c.  
**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Gracias por leer!

PD: estaria ubicado en ese lapso de tiempo en el que Tadashi ayudo a Hiro con su proyecto de los microbots :)


End file.
